Talk:Clubs/@comment-32630069-20190520081224
I just thought of mini-games. Don't know where to post it, don't know where it'll reach. Cooking ''' AWSD keys + Mouse. Chibi Yan-chan runs around the kitchen. She has to pick up ingredients from certain areas (fridge/cabinet/tabletop elsewhere) and preform the right reaction in a select area. Otherwise you get nagged for being a hazard or for being unhygienic. The difficulty increased with the amount of obstacles and decrease of time limit. By completing the game, it gives the Yan-chan a reputation multiplier because through the mini-game her food gets more exquisite. As her speciatlity, Yan-chan makes octodogs. First it would just be cutting and frying of the mini hotdogs, then Yan-chan would decorate them by giving them faces, then it would progress to garnishing them decorative toothpicks or a leaf underneath it. '''Drama Fill-in-the-Blank. The club leader hands Yan-chan a script, they complain that for some reason the printer only acts up when they print there things. Yan-chan is going on stage after a short reading, to improve her skills and improv. Certain words are smeared or misprinted. Yan-chan has to assume the right things from the errors in the prompt. Some answers are better than others, a poor choice of words are condemn as poor improv. Failing to correct the errors before stage time turns into stuttering. You can still interact with other club members during the mini-game that is treated more like a task. Members like Shoso, Tokuko, Tsuruzo, would recommended certain books or films and recite lines from it. Yan-chan can also ask club members like Kokona and Rikua for answers after she has befriended them. The difficulty ranges from misprints < ink blots/crinkled paper < missing words. There are multiple scripts that are rotated by day and repeat the next week. The levels are represented by damage by script and what role Yan-chan will be playing. Damage is how severe the player needs to change it, and the role which paired with the severity of the damage (the player cannot select which role, there is no purpose) determines the length of the lines Yan-chan will be preforming. Benefit. The player will unlock prompts/practices that are suggested. Yan-chan has proven herself through these prompts, therefore unlocking prompts and practices. Yan-chan can practice carrying a person or sneaking up on Drama club members without damaging her reputation. Either that or Yan-chan is introduced to the usefulness of personas through this club, and she can unlock them by attending club and unlocking them through prompts. It seems taxing so either Yan-chan has a set number of personas and she can add to them or she can learn multiple personas per activity. I've also seen "Your apologies give more reputation boost and are more believable." - your daily ray of sunshine I also think that lies with the guidance counselor would become more convincing. if the latter is the case. Occult AWD movement keys. One of the Occult members got a copy of a horror game. It acts like a escape game with left-right movements. It involves an apparition like Fun Girl chasing after you. The game gets more difficult as the hints become more subdue. Loud laughter, muffled footsteps, or a heavy shadow over one hallway unlike the others. It would have a 'realistic' appearance and also has different atmosphere for aesthetics. Sport Space bar key. A 'brute button mashing game'. There are different themes and each club members have their specialties. Running, swimming, etc. Art Drad-and-click. You arrange scraps of paper to it's original state. Each artist has their own style that have... different levels of clarity. Realism < abstract. A puzzle game. You arrange tear-up scraps of paper to what it originally was. Each artist has their own style that different levels of clarity. Gaming DDR. ASWD movement keys. Select songs are more complex, the steps come at a higher frequency. Kart. Right-left movement keys. Avoid obstacles. You are playing against fellow club members. Some are more skilled than others. Sim/RPG Select the right options. Random events, understand through trial and error. Has a fixed boost. There is no level of difficulty. The rewards would involve how long the boosts stay with Yan-chan. The first level just lasting until she goes home or afterschool, then the next would only last until the first class, and so-on and so forth. Gardening Space bar key. There is a rising bar and the player presses the select button to stop it from moving/rising. Things like pouring water, dumping out fertilizer or creating hedge art should be different difficulties because it that a substantial amount of effort to preform certain things, changing the speed of the bar. Right. There is a rising bar and you just press a certain key to stop it from rising. Things like pouring water, fertilizing things, or cutting the bushes are the different difficulties, because they require a certain amount of attention. Benefits. By completing the game, paired with the elegance persona, produces this aura that gives passive reputation points around other students. Only really influences Yan-chan temporarily, or even only after school. OR A time-based game where Yan-chan has to attended to the many potted plants in the hallways + courtyard. Failing to complete the mini-game will result in a penalty, because Yan-chan cannot fulfill her promise, her reputation drops almost immediately. Martial Arts Random-keys. Practice combat-mode. Light Music AWSD keys. Keys appear according the the tone and intensity of the song. Select songs are harder than the other. The more difficult songs have an increasing amount the select number of keys or the frequency of the notes. Benefit. "Five-minutes of Fame" Practicing with the instrument lets Yan-chan get a temporary reputation boost. Only applicable per each performance. Photography Shot! Everyday there is a certain theme: the color green, plants, or the photo has to be taken in another club. The club leader is all for sending Yan-chan out to take pictures if it would make the club seem a Students are not suspicious of your camera during this time period, therefore not damaging Yan-chan's reputation but will move away depending on their persona or if the player focuses on them for too long. Science Drag & click. The club president recommends you become the lab assistant for the members of the club, the difficulty depends on which per Yan-chan chooses to be with. Yan-chan can combine different chemicals to get a necessary color, Similar to fill-in-the-blank the player is asked to finish a complete a circuit (not exactly a drag-and-click), model a holographic molecule (also not a drag-and-click) and etc. Unlock a predeterminer/method to poison someone.